Calendario
by Chachos
Summary: [AU] [Gruvia] Definitivamente sabía que Juvia era un caso especial, una chica distinta a las demás, y más con esa mente tan imaginativa que poseía, y bueno no iba a mentirse a sí mismo, pues esa era la parte de ella que más le gustaba.


**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. _**

**_[N/A]: Sí ya se que dirán que soy una descarada por subir otros fanfics en vez de actualizar los que tengo, pero mis manos y cerebro funcionan solos, y aparte extrañaba dejar algún oneshot o drabble xD, así que espero que les guste y así...ah y sí, sí...me inspire con la canción "Calendario" de playa limbo...¡no me juzguen!, es que la escuche en el radio y aparte que me gusta no se, esta vez que la oí me recordó toda a Juvia y al gruvia, honestamente está canción es algo que Juvia haría hacer a Gray x'D, so en fin, espero que les guste, los dejo con la lectura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~[Calendario]~<em>**

**_._**

**_~[Capítulo único]~_**

**_._**

**_~[Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser]~_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Para él estar con ella era como si viviera en el mundo imaginario de Juvia, en el cual no habían ni relojes, calendarios zapatos u despertadores molestos, simplemente eran ellos dos. Algo que Gray miraba imposible, pues el juraba y perjuraba que nunca podría estar con ella porque "él no sentía nada por ella", y ahora hay que verlos juntos y con cuatro años de relación._

_Para Gray el estar con Juvia, al principio de su relación era como un reto, primordialmente porque todo era aniversario, Juvia buscaba cualquier mínimo detalle especial para marcarlo con una fecha importante para que ambos celebraran. Recordó aquella vez en la que fueron a la playa y Juvia quería que ambos dibujaran sus promesas en la arena con marcas que nunca borrara el mar, eso era algo imposible, pero optaron por trazar sus iníciales en una palmera que estaba cerca e hicieron sus promesas. Luego esa misma noche ambos contemplaban el cielo estrellado con la luna reflejada en el mar, Juvia de lo optimista que estaba quiso hacer un tipo de ritual que era tradicional de el lugar ese, el cual consistía en que tomaran algo de arena y la lanzaran a la fogata pensando en algún deseo profundo, según la tradición del lugar si ambas personas tenían sentimientos mutuos estos deseos podrían cumplirse. _

_Aparte Gray no iba a negar que con el tiempo le gustaba estar con ella, incluso cuando él tenía su trabajo de medio tiempo en la constructora de su padre, en ocasiones pasaban poco tiempo juntos, pero Juvia se lo recompensaba al final del mes o día con su "salario hecho de caricias de algodón". Muchas veces también tenían sus discusiones, como toda pareja, el muchas ocasiones le dijo que, ¿porque de entre tantos pretendientes que tenía lo había escogido solo a él?, si al principio ni atención le ponía, al menos no más de la debida que se debe tener con algún compañero nuevo de clases, y el al contrario y aunque no fue reglamentario…Gray solo recibía la misma respuesta de ella "¡Gray-sama ha sido el único que ha llenado el formulario que le da total acceso al amor de Juvia!", cada que recibía esa respuesta entendía porque la quería…ella era la única que lo aceptaba tal cual era y no le recriminaba nada por su forma de ser._

_En ocasiones salían de viaje cada fin de semana, por cortesía de Silver, que sabía que abusaba de la confianza de su hijo y lo hacía perder el tiempo con su novia, pero este al final se los recompensaba a ambos con algún viaje todo pagado a cualquier parte del mundo. Y ahora se encontraban en el apartamento que Juvia compartía con Gajeel, solo que esté había salido de viaje a visitar a los padres de Levy. Habían quedado en que pasarían el día viendo televisión, películas, series, etc. Al final se habían puesto a ver piratas del Caribe, llegando a la cuarta parte de la saga, Juvia se había emocionado en la parte donde tenían a la sirena, Gray no comprendió mucho, así que no pregunto nada y continuo viendo la película, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Juvia._

-¿Sabes Gray-sama? –Un "uhmm" fue lo que dijo el nombrado mientras Juvia se acurrucaba más con él- en ocasiones pienso que podríamos alcanzar a tocar el sol o el cielo azul…y que nadaríamos con delfines y sirenas –Gray arqueo una ceja- bueno eso solo pasa en el mundo que se inventa Juvia en su cabeza –rió.

_Gray suspiro y la miró con su ceja alzada, en definitiva esa parte imaginativa de Juvia jamás cambiaría, ¿y para que negar lo obvio?, si esa era la parte que más le gustaba de ella. Dibujo una media sonrisa y Juvia lo miró extrañada, ¿se había burlado de ella?._

-¿Qué es gracioso? –Cuestiono haciendo un leve puchero.

-Nada –Dijo y sin más la atrajo hacia sí mismo para besarla de una manera un poco posesiva, ella se sorprendió un poco, pues era raro que Gray iniciara algo así, pero se dejo llevar y de apoco fue recostándola sobre el sofá en el que estaban hasta quedar encima de ella sin aplastarla, se separaron un poco, dejando que sus labios rosaran, solo para tomar un poco de aire, él poso sus ojos grises sobre los azules de ella, Juvia solo sonrió y asintió levemente pues sabía lo que esa mirada de Gray quería decir.

_Pasaron todo el día entregándose una y otra vez hasta saciarse de ambos, una y otra vez que con cada acción hacían que quisieran estar más tiempo juntos. Y bueno así era la relación de ambos, no habían tantas palabras de por medio, solo acciones y las tantas miradas que hablaban por si solas sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro._

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>En fin creo que esto es una de las cosas más fluffy, romanticas, melosas (llamenle como les de la jodida gana xD) que he escrito, bueno para mi gusto x'D, es que bueh ¿cómo no hacerlo con una canción tan Juvia?, en fin espero que les haya gustado esta cosa del demonio (?), espero sus beshsos comentarios~, Chachos los ama :3.<em>**

_**Ch**acho**s.**_


End file.
